


Dinner and Dessert

by HappilyEverAfter217



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyEverAfter217/pseuds/HappilyEverAfter217
Summary: Harley and Joker take a night out at a restaurant.  Things get interesting. A short and fun story.





	Dinner and Dessert

It was a rare occasion they went out to anywhere but Joker's various clubs.  Harley didn't mind though the atmosphere was intoxicating and she had her Puddin all to herself.  But tonight Joker had made arrangements with one of his men to get a table down at this new Italian Restaurant.  The manager was informed of the situation and was paid well to provide them with excellent service.

 It was a chance for Harley to try on her new dress.  A black and gold ensemble with jester style diamonds all over it.  She put on her favorite gold heels with a ruby red lipstick to pull it all together.  Mr. J also decided to put on dress attire.  He chose a black suit with dark purple top underneath.  Only buttoning the last two buttons to reveal his toned achromic chest.  He slicked back his hair and headed out the door with Harley by his side.  

Most nights it was all work and no play but this was gonna be quite the opposite.  Arriving at the Restaurant, the door man tried not to stare as the two walked in.  He had been forewarned but he knew what the Joker could do if he looked at him wrong.  Harley nuzzled his neck, which made Joker growl just a little.  Patrons nearly spit out the food in their mouths, and stop mid conversation just to stare at who just walked in.  One couple left, then another.  The rest just decided it was best not to make a scene and continued eating.  "Hello, mis seur may I offer you some wine or champagne?"  The waiter knew he would get a generous tip if all went well.  He was the only guy on the whole wait staff that would serve them.  The manager was worried he was gonna have to do it himself.  "No none for me, I'll take a club soda.  "I'll take a water with lemon, Harley smiled happy to be out for the night.  

Harley took her heeled foot and rubbed his pant leg just above his shoes.  The waiter returned with the water, and took their orders.  Joker was trying very hard to be normal and not cause an issue.  He even had the bodyguards stand outside, as he didn't plan on making a bloody mess of the place.  Harley had a devilish grin, he wasn't sure what she was thinking but it was making him hard.  Harley pushed her fork off onto the floor. Suddenly she knelt down under the table.  It was covered in a white satin table cloth that ran down to the floor.  She took her hand and put it on his leg.  She slowly slid it upwards, until she reached the zipper.  She found him ready and on edge already making her task much easier.  Joker at first thought about stopping her.  He decided to go with it because who was gonna stop them.  Undoing his zipper and button, Harley licked his shaft.  Joker tried to keep his composure to not let anyone know what was happening under the table.  The various guests continued to eat and talk to avoid being slaughtered.  Harley giggled under the table and then proceeded to pump his cock with her hand.  Joker closed his eyes and groaned, lightly squirming in his chair.  One of the patrons noticed his facial expressions and didn't really wanna know what was taking place.  He shook his head and continued eating.  Joker noticed him occasionally peering over but he didn't care.  This was his girl, she was untouchable.  

Harley put his hard length as far into her mouth as she could.  Slowly moving up and down.  She bit ever so gently which caused him to jerk a little.  Joker turned to the side with his eyes still close trying not to thrust.  Her tongue passed over the head of his cock repeatedly.  Cradling his balls she continued to suck, knowing this would push him over the edge.  He liked to hold his orgasm in as long as possible.  Making her work for it, making her put on a show for him.  She loved pleasing him, and he could also give amazing pleasure.   Harley dug her nails into his thigh, making him winse slightly.  Joker tensed up as his eyes shut before releasing himself in Harley's mouth.  

She swallowed it down, savoring the taste.  The chemicals that had done a number on them, caused things to be and taste just a little differently.  But mostly for the better.  She licked the head of his shaft, cleaning up every last drop.  Tucking him back into his briefs.  Joker zipped up his pants before scooting back in his chair.  Harley picked up the fork and yelled "found it!"  Harley took out her gold hand mirror and fixed her lipstick. 


End file.
